mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Nina Wáng
(surname sometimes translated as Wong) is one of the main characters of the anime TV series My-Otome. She is the top student in the Coral class and also one of Arika's roommates. She hails from Artai, a poorer kingdom than Windbloom with no Otome of its own. She and Juliet Nao Zhang are intended to fill this void and serve their country after graduating. Her father is Sergay Wáng, Nagi's right-hand man who is also part of the military. Arika found out that Nina is extremely ticklish, which she enjoys exploiting, generally by running her finger down the small of Nina's back; in one episode, it was implied that Erstin was becoming aroused when watching Nina being pinned and tickled by Arika. She is voiced by Ami Koshimizu in Japanese and by Kris Rundle in the English version.My-Otome DVD Ending Credits My-Otome Anime Nina is serious, determined and hard working because she wants to win the love of her adoptive father Sergay. Nina holds mixed feelings towards Arika. She is jealous of Arika's connections with Sergay and often annoyed with her cluelessness, but she shows friendship towards her on occasion. Nina's friend, Erstin Ho, was also her roommate who was in love with her. This was most evident during episode 6 where Erstin performed CPR on Nina in a rather affectionate way, leaving Nina embarrassed. As time passes, Nina begins to loosen up due to Arika who is the complete opposite of her and begins to respect her as a good friend and rival. However, she started to notice Sergay and Arika being affectionate towards each other and begins to break down slowly as Sergay, her father, is her number one person in the world. This began when Arika called her father by his first name, Sergay, which leaves her shocked and upset. Later on, Sergay sends Nina a birthday present as she turns 15 but when Arika reveals that it was also her birthday, Nina receives yet another shock. When she was young, Nina found out that Sergay, as a boy attending school in Windbloom, had a major crush on Rena, Arika's mother. Sergay also made the 7th of September Nina's birthday as she didn't know, ironically, the 7th was also Princess Mashiro Blan de Windbloom's birthday. Nevertheless, she believes that the reason why Sergay gave her the date was because of Rena. When Arika addresses the issue, she finds that Nina is in love with Sergay, despite the fact that he was her father, even if not biologically. Eventually, Sergay reveals to Nina that the 7th was actually when he first met and adopted her and she cheers up. When Schwarz launched an attack on Windbloom, Nina went off to meet up with Nagi who arrived with Artai's Naval and Army forces. When the two met up with Arika, Mashiro, and Sergay who were facing off with Smith and Erstin, Sergay was injured and a handkerchief that Arika made for her benefactor fell out of his coat pocket. This reopened the old wounds in the fragile Nina who again broke down, her renewed hatred and jealousy of Arika's relationship with Sergay unlocking the power of Nagi's Gem. She used her new robe to try and kill Arika but Erstin's SLAVE took the shot, resulting in her death. Regardless of Erstin's last wish for them to stop fighting, Arika and Nina fight anyway, a battle which ends in a massive explosion. In the aftermath, Nina tries to keep up a cheerful face but in the inside she is hurt and devastated. Nevertheless, she stays by her father's side and remains as Nagi's Otome. Her feelings regarding Arika are still shaky as noted by Nagi but during a testing of the Harmonium in which it is revealed that Nina is the protector and player, she finds Sergay badly wounded. Previously Sergay and a team of Valkyeries consisting of Tomoe and Chie were on a mission to capture Mashiro, Sergay was badly injured by Miyu, who interfered with the battle. Again, Nina blamed this on Arika and viciously attacked with the Harmonium which Arika, Mashiro, and Miyu barely escaped from. In episode 23 it is revealed that the reason she can wield the power of the Harmonium by herself is because she is both an Otome and, according to Nagi, has Windbloom blood. This and the cradle seen in a picture at the orphanage adds much credibility to the claim that she is actually the real princess of Windbloom. This is also supported as Miyu stated that she found the Blue Sky Sapphire in Artai, where the cradle was found, and took it to Rena's mother and Arika herself, as it belonged to her mother originally. This, added to the fact that Sergay's witness stated that Rena placed the Sapphire Gem on the real princess before going to fight and ultimately dying, seems to indicate that Nina is indeed of royal blood. (Nina also bears a strong resemblance to Sifr, the main character of My-Otome 0 ~S.ifr~, who is the future Queen of Windbloom; Sifr is also voiced by Ami Koshimizu) In the aftermath with the Windbloom forces defeating Nagi, Nina took Sergay with her and watched over him as he remained in a coma in a cabin out in the woods. After an unknown amount of time, Sergay wakes up with no memory, Nina introduces herself and notions how they can start all over again. Nina can now have the relationship she's always wanted with Sergay, not as his daughter, but as a mature woman. My-Otome Zwei Nina makes a small appearance at the end of the first episode of Zwei, though she has no speaking part. It is assumed she is still living in the same place with Sergay as in the last episode of the TV series, though her hair is longer than at her last appearance. Koshimizu Ami is featured on an omake CD with the limited addition, jokingly asking "Where's Nina?". Nina appears again shortly at the end of the second episode in which she meets Nao, upon the latter's request. In the third episode, it is revealed that Nao had been sent by Natsuki to investigate some ruins in the mountains of Artai which may contain clues as to the whereabouts of the Black Valley as well as the shadowy entity that had recently attacked Garderobe and Aries. Nao requests Nina's help in the matter, using Sergay's diary (which documents a previous expedition by him) to guide them through the ruins. Nina has apparently not consummated her relationship with Sergay yet, treasuring his diary as a part of the father she knew, and thus still has the ability to become an Otome. While searching through a pile of books in the ruins Nina comes across one titled 'The God of the Sea' which she picks up, both Nao and Nina are then attacked by the shadowy figure, now in the form of Fumi, as well as a summoned Child. Nao materializes her robe and destroys the Child but is petrified by the shadowy figure. Before she can be attacked by the shadowy figure, the book Nina is holding starts to glow and drags her into a portal, teleporting her to the Black Valley where Mashiro, Mikoto and Mai are. In the fourth and final episode, it is revealed that the book Nina was holding contains a Meister GEM, the Neptune Emerald. She is also shown to be wearing the uniform for Pearl's No. 1, which formerly belonged to Mai Tokiha. After all, it would only seem proper that Coral's No 1. became Pearl's No 1. However, it would be quite right to say that she is not Pearl's No 1. as she did not continue her studies in Garderobe. Eventually their location is discovered by the shadowy figure, now revealed to be Yuna (a planetary annihilation weapon from the past), who then proceeds to attack Mashiro. Mashiro is saved by the timely intervention of Arika, who has managed to find the island's location. However, Arika's powers are still insufficient to defeat Yuna. After an epiphany, Nina uses the Neptune Emerald to form a contract with Mashiro, materializing a new robe and element. Arika and Nina team up to battle Yuna, who is eventually defeated by both their special attacks. Nina is not seen again after the fight with Yuna and it is unknown if she continued to remain as Mashiro's Otome or returned to Artai. My-Otome manga In the manga counterpart to My-Otome Nina's background is changed dramatically, as Sergay is no longer her father and she has no connection to the Windbloom royal family. Instead she is an orphan adopted by the government to be Nagi's Otome. She is sent by Garderobe to meet Manshiro, a crossdresser posing as the real Mashiro, the real McCoy of which who was killed in the first chapter, and befriends him after some time. In early chapters, she was accused of being too "stiff" by Arika, who claimed that her small bust size was due to this. She is the second of the initially-ignorant to learn of Manshiro's masculine identity when the wig and outfit he used to masquerade as Mashiro fall out of his bag in her presence. She becomes the first user of a Meister Robe when she uses the Blue Sky Sapphire to Materialise one in the fight against Lumen. Shy about her feelings about Manshiro, she was often gazing at the side as Arika and Erstin showered affection on him. Eventually, she does become Nagi's Otome. However, this is only in name and before the contract can be formally made, Nagi is mortally wounded defending Manshiro and instructs her to protect Manshiro. Thus she forms a contract with Manshiro and becomes his Otome alongside Arika. When confronted with the apparent death of Erstin while fending off Duran, she confesses her feelings to Manshiro and kisses him before running towards the Predecessor Core. Before she could make it, an explosion occurs in which she seems to be disintegrated, although this is not the case and Nao is able to find her injured but alive. Returning to Manshiro, she continues fighting alongside him. Gem In the anime, Nina carries the , contracted to Nagi, which is the opposite of (or possibly a corrupted form of) Fumi's Pure White Diamond. Her Meister Robe is green and her Element is a pair of sai-like daggers that can be merged into a massive sword. Similar to the behavior of Arika Yumemiya's Blue Sky Sapphire, the Gem reacts to certain situations, specifically Nina's anger and sadness. The Gem was first unlocked when Nina snapped when she found out that Sergay was secretly sponsoring Arika and led to believe that he was having an affair with her. The diamond also seems to work in correspondence with the Harmonium. During the final battle against Arika, the Ultimate Black Diamond connected with the Harmonium as the Master. This radically changes Nina's Robe (to version 2.0, according to the official site's classification) and she has black wings growing out from her back. She wields Miroku, the black sword with glowing red eyes, similar to Mikoto Minagi's sword from My-HiME. In the manga, it was not Arika but Nina who first tapped on the Blue Sky Sapphire's power, using its Meister Robe Ver 1.0 (to quote the official website's "rating" http://my-zhime.net/tv/character/arika.html) against Lumen. However, this is only temporary and subsequently, she returns to using the standard Coral Robe. Eventually, she gains a Meister GEM of her own. This is the . It is mainly black and gold and its Element is a pair of swords that can be joined end-to-end to form a polearm. Her first master was Nagi. However, when he died to save Mashiro, he left her with his words 'Protect Mashiro-chan'. Then, Mashiro formed a contract with her. In My-Otome Zwei, Nina gains the , her element is a Bident(A trident with two prongs instead of the usual three; in mythology, the god Neptune carried a Trident, while his brother Pluto, god of the underworld carried a Bident) and she has a special attack known as the Dash Cold Water SpoutMy-Otome Zwei Episode 4. My-HiME Anime Nina appeared in My-HiME as a classmate of Mai. Her character design is the same, however her name is Chun Mei (written as "春妹" on the class roster shown in DVD special 3). She sits next to Mai and, coincidentally, in front of Yuuichi Tate in their class and is featured in the lineup of girls in the My-HiME opening, at the field with the other girls, Aoi and Chie's dance, and in the line with all the girls and can be seen in the back of the head in the ending. She has green eyes instead of the orange she had in My-Otome and gets no lines. This is the second Koshimizu Ami role in a row in which her character's hairstyle is mockingly imitated by another, the first of which is Tenma Tsukamoto from School Rumble. References Category:My-Otome Category:Fictional mass murderers Category:Magical girls Category:Fictional adoptees simple:Nina Wang